


'M Sleepy

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Ahk ships them, Dexter is evil, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy babies, Sleepy love admittance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed and Octy are tired, after walking down many, many stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'M Sleepy

Jedediah and Octavius trekked across the atrium of the museum, panting tiredly, and collapsing in a heap when they made it to Larry’s feet. 

Dexter, being a pain, kidnapped the two miniatures, and carried them all the way to the top floor. 

No one saw the capuchin do this though, because the pair had just been on their way to get into their car and go for a ride to find the night guard.

Jed gurgled out an "'m tired Gigantor." 

Larry, the voice causing him to look down at the pair, who were near unconscious by this point (having had to walk down the many, many stairs), scooped the duo up into his hands, and carefully deposited them onto the desk, atop the padded mouse mat, with a picture of a few of the exhibits (Ahkmenrah, Teddy, Sacagawea, Attila, Dexter, Jedediah and Octavius) as well as Larry on it. It was thick, and comfortable to the pair, who both drifted off into peaceful slumbers. 

Sometime during their nap, Jedediah had shifted closer to his friend, slinging an arm over the Roman’s waist. Octavius had turned over before this, so he was facing his friend, and shifted even closer, hands unknowingly making their way onto the cowman’s chest, gripping at the sides of the brown jacket. 

In his sleep, Octavius muttered “Love you Jed.”, shifting even closer to the younger man, head now on his chest. 

Jedediah had somewhat awoken by then, smiled, and murmured back a sleepy “Love ya too, ya oaf.”, and fell back to sleep, arms tightening around the Roman. 

Ahkmenrah, who had been asked to watch the pair for a while, heard the entire exchange, and smiled like the cat that caught the canary. 

He had a feeling that the two miniatures had feelings for one another, and was going to win the bet on when they would get together. 

Looking back to the pair, all he could think was that they were such an adorable couple. 


End file.
